richardrichfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Li
Prince Li of Noble Birth, also known as Prince Li, Master Li (by Ru) or Li, is the son of the Emperor of the Cathay Empire, and the twin brother of Princess Mei Li and the major character of the movie.In this movie Kingdom of Music he entered to go the Swan Princess Festival for a competition of the world joining along with 4 people of diferents coundties, where Odette, is hosted to celebrate her daugther's coming of age ball for her birthday. The winner will sing at the great ball. He also has to fullfiled a promise that he made his father to bring honor to his family and people. Kingdom Of Music In the 9th Movie, Prince Li and his fathe the Emperor of Cathay had a conversation before Li leaves his home to join the Greatest Festival of the World. And so he says to his son to bring honor to his family and people and Li promise so to do. The emperor loves his son but he can be very hard. When Ru is royal friend, servant and tutor, helps him to get some things, his sister Mei Li comes to meet her brother as Li wanted so badly she could come, but she refueses. The next day, Mei Li stows away on her brother ship to sail to the Swan Princess that she can help to break the spell on Chen, Mei Li's boyfriend, who is under a spell forcing him to live as a dragon and in order to break the spell is that, an Emperor's child must surrender true love. Arriving at the kingdom Li is recieved by Odette, Alise, Queen Uberta and Derek, and he gives Odette a beautiful box from his father and she accepted the gift. Alise who is the welcome comiteé, has nothing to give him or to say, she gives him a cattail, Li In hales the dust, causing him to cough and Alise laughs at him,and Queen Uberta is angy at her granddaugther for her behaviour. When the 5 groups are presented by Chamberlain, their appear. Also Odette enteres to the teather, explainig about the festival and the winner will sing the Coming of Age ball to her daugther. One of the to first t try is Humbelani. As he finishe d his show, most of the audience liked it. But when Alise says unintencionally, to Lucas that anyone can win except Li. Prince Li stands up feeling hurt and very angy. Queen Uberta said to her granddaugther that she should apologize to Li for her behaviour. So the next day, Alise and Li meet, and as he sees a Harp, he says to Alise that he had also something similar at his kingdom. Alise offers Li to play something on her harp, he acceptes. But since Li is used to playing the harp in the opposite direction, he asks Alise if she cared about turning her harp from the opposite direction, she tells him that there is no problem. To Alise's surprise, Li plays the instument so well that she sit near her harp, and Li explains that his father made him and his twin sister to practise the harp since thier were children but Mei Li refuses to continue finding playing the harp is too hard. Alise soon joins him playing along on her own harp and together are playing the intrument so very good as a Harp Duet. As Li and Alise play together, the two began to fall in love, Alise apologizes to Li for the way he has behaved with him, and how he treated him by giving him the welcome and the rumors and the rest. Li is calmer, seeing Alise apologize, and forgive her for everything, they start from the beginning. Li introduces himself by giving Alise the greetings, and she welcomes him by shaking hands, and he gently kisses her hand. Alise is very surpirse. Much later, Alise and Li, walked by the lake to talk about eachother,Li tells her that he never knew his mother, she died when he was very young. Alise also had lost her mother and she explain about her adoptive parents and she lost her first parents and Li gives his condolcens to Alise. Alise wished to have a mother and that she misses her father everyday. Her life is much more kind than begin cruel to her and Li tells her: You desereve your good fortune.Alise asked Li to talk about his father, and he tells her that his father loves him, but he can be vary hard and his twin sister defied his wishes and in return he broke her heart. Both gain their feelings even stronger and Alise says to Li that she was wrong about him and Li also was wrong. He kisses her hand winshing Goodnight, to her saying: Goodnight, Princess and leaves. the next mornig Li and Alise, are riding together, and when both wanted to share thier first kiss, Lucas who was very jealous, brothers their romantic moment. Back at the caslte, Li admit he was in love with Alise,and he is afraid that falling in love whould be his fault but Ru asures him that Falling in Love is no one's fault and Ru remainds to Li to the promise he made to his father. Li feels so sure that he will win the competions and the heart of Aliseas well. When Li is at his own preformance, he sings Goodbye is Chinese Version. The song is so good and when his finished his preformance, eveybody was thrilled and Alise loved it. Odette, comes to anounnce the winner: Prince Li. Li is very happy and Alise runs to him giving him agreat hug. Alise took Li to Lord Rogers Secret Chamber in which Alise and Lucas were spies. Soon the coming of age ball had arrived and Li is about to sing as he asked Queen Uberta, to break a tradition just this once,by seeing that Lucas leaves the party and he told that his friend Lucas should dance with Alise. Alise doesn't seem very pleased to dance with Lucas, but both are dancing, and Li Sings Goodbye in his English version by surrendering his love to Alise, and also breaking the spell on Chen making Mei Li very happy and Ru is very proud of his Master. So Li and Alise meet once more to say goodbye by saying that they won't forget eachother. Tivia Li is the third character to be raised by his widowed father alongside with his twin sister ,the first is Odette and the second is Alise. Like Alise and Odette, Li had never known his mother, losing his at a very young age along with his sister Mei Li He loves playing the harp, joying with Alise playing the Instumet as a Harp Duet and both fall in love. He also does riding tricks. He is the only one who sings Goodbye in two languages: Chinese Mandarin and English. He's also a well educated prince and with good behavior, and with a good and warmth heart. He's also a great singer when he sings Goodbye in both languages. Prince Li the only from the finalist to be with Alise in Lord Rogers Secret Chambers. Physical Appearance Prince Li is a kind and a well educated young prince. His age is about 18 years old. Like all Chinese people he has black hair. He is tall and a handsome good looking prince. In the movie he wears a blue west a white T-shirt black trousers and black boots. For going to bed he wears the same white T-shirt a dark and red rope. At his performance he wears a a white with blue pattern vest black trousers and black boots. When he had won the competitions, he wears an elegant black vest with golden pattern black trousers and black boots. Prince Li sings Goodbye in his chinesse version.jpg Coloring_Page Alise and Prince Li. ç.jpg Alise with her parents and Queen Uberta at Prince Li Arrival..jpg Alise and Prince Playing the Harp together in a harp duet..jpg Alise and Li starting all over again..jpg Alise watches how Prince Li plays the harp very good..jpg Alise and Prince Li talking together..jpg Alise and Prince Li in Lord Rogers secret chamber..jpg Prince Li hugs his twin sister Mei Li..jpg Prince Li.jpg Alise and Li saying goodbye..jpg Alise and Li don't like each other at first.png Alise and Li trying to share their first kiss..jpg Alise with Prince Li riding.jpg Prince LI kissing Alise's hand..gif Prince Li plays the harp..gif Ru with Li ..png Ru with Li getting ready for his journey..jpg Prince in his preformance..jpg Prince Li with his father.gif Prince Li sings.jpg Prince Li and Alise are now friends.jpg Li plays the Hrp with Alise in a Harp Duet as he falls in love with her..jpg Li and Alise.jpg Li kisses Alise's hand saying goodnight to her..jpg|Goodnight, Princess Prince Li with his father the Emperor of Cathay.png Li and Alise kissing her hand..png Alise and Li Strolling near the lake..jpg|You deserve your good fortune. Li and Alise looking to each other's eyes..jpg Li and Alise during the scene the Harp Duet..jpg Qoutes I am Prince Li, of noble birth. I bring the Swan Princess greetings from my father, the emperor of Cathay. Is it common to laugh at another's misfortune in this kingdom? My father taught me an emperor who cannot abide ridicule cannot abide the throne. To Ru: First, she disrespects me with a gift of dogtail. (Ru: Cattail, Master Li.) But that Princess Alise. She is insufferable. Do you hear, Ru? Insufferable (Ru: Yes Master Li. Insufferable.) To Alise: What is this (Alise: Oh it's my harp.) It's Wonderful. I have something like this at home. (Alise: Would you like to play?) I would love to. Our strings are arranged the opposite way. (Alise: Really?) Do you mind? (Alise: Oh no not at all.) Yes. I no longer feel like I'm sitting backwards on a horse. (Alise: You are very good) Thank You. My father made us practice every day. But my sister refused. She said it was too hard. Let's start over, shall we? I am Prince Li of noble birth. I bring you greetings. (Alise: Welcome Prince Li.) You've been in my father's palace for a long time, haven't you, Ru? I never knew my mother. She died when I was very young. (Alise: Mine too.) But I thought... (Alise: No, the prince and princess are my second parents. I lost my first parent) I'm so sorry (Alise: No, please don't be.I mean, I wish I had known my mother.And I miss my father every day.But to get a second mother and father,so kind, so loving...Life has been much more kind than cruel to me.) You deserve your good fortune. '(Alise: And your father.?)'' I know he loves me.But he can be very hard. My twin sister defied his wishes.In return, he broke her heart. (Alise: I'm so sorry. I was wrong about you. You're very kind.) I was wrong too. Very wrong. Goodnight Princess. ''' Category:Prince Category:Son Category:Emperor's son Category:Twin Brother. Category:Hero. Category:Male Character Category:Heroes